efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 40
|debut=none |return=none |withdraw=none |pre= FSC #39 |nex= FSC #41}} The Host City San Sebastián or Donostia is a coastal city and municipality located in the Basque Autonomous Community, Spain. It lies on the coast of the Bay of Biscay, 20 km (12 miles) from the French border. The capital city of Gipuzkoa, the municipality's population is 186,095, with its metropolitan area reaching 436,500. Locals call themselves donostiarra (singular), both in Spanish and Basque. The main economic activities are commerce and tourism, and it is one of the most famous tourist destinations in Spain. Despite the city’s small size, events such as the San Sebastián International Film Festival have given it an international dimension. San Sebastián, along with Wrocław, Poland, was the European Capital of Culture in 2016. As of the 1990s, a major makeover of the city centre was undertaken aimed at enhancing and revamping the neoclassical and modernist side of San Sebastián's architecture. Other milestone works include the reshape and enlargement of the Zurriola beach and promenade and the inauguration of the Kursaal Palace cubes (1999),18 or the new university campus and technological facilities in Ibaeta, the provision of a wide bike lane network, underground car-parks and significant public transport improvements. Districts of cutting-edge design have been erected, such as Ibaeta or Riberas de Loiola, while some important projects hang on the balance prompted by financial tensions. The Venue Estadio Anoeta is the home of Real Sociedad. The stadium has a capacity of 32,000 seats. Estadio Anoeta opened on the 13th of August 1993 and replaced Real Sociedad’s previous home Estadio de Atocha which had become too small and outdated for the times. The stadium served as a host for the European Youth Athletics Championships held in 1993, and as a result has athletics tracks circling the pitch. The Hosts Mario Casas Sierra (born 12 June 1986 in A Coruña, Galicia, Spain) is a Spanish actor. Mario Casas began his acting career with episode appearances in television series Obsesión (English: Obsession), Motivos personales (Personal Motives) and Mujeres (Women). He came to domestic media attention with his film debut in the 2006 film El camino de los ingleses (Summer Rain), directed by Antonio Banderas. Since 2011, Casas has starred the Antena 3 series El barco (The Boat), he also starred in Tengo ganas de ti (I Want You), premiered in 2012. Anne Igartiburu Verdes (born 16 February 1969 in Elorrio, Biscay, Spain) is a Spanish Basque television presenter and actress. She studied Industrial Marketing. She started working in the local television of Mondragón in 1993. She then worked in Euskal Telebista, and later in Telecinco, hosting Una pareja feliz alongside Antonio Hidalgo in the 1994-1995 season. Since 2005, Igartiburu has presented the annual New Year's Eve celebration broadcast for TVE live from Madrid's Puerta del Sol. Igartiburu has also been associated with the Eurovision Song Contest: she was the Spanish spokesperson in the 2002, 2003 and 2004 contests, and she hosted the Spanish national final since 2010. The Show Recap: The Results The Winner Nina Pušlar - Tik Tak Tok: